


Coming Home

by LaurysPrince



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alex is a badass, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gear! Alex Danvers, Humor, I Don't Even Know, It's Funny Sometimes, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers fighting Aliens, Sanvers moving in together, Sniper! Maggie Sawyer, maggie is a badass, sanvers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: Why didn't we get to see the time Alex and Maggie decided to move in together ? I don't know either, so here it is !But it's not just that. Our lovely ladies are gonna have a little problem interrupting their conversation...Hint : Alex wears the Kryptonite Gear, and Maggie has a Sniper at some point.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST ! Know that I wrote this fiction BEFORE Season 2 Episode 11 aired (2x11, Martian Chronicles ), so before we knew M'gann would go back to Mars. That's why she's in the fiction, and that's why Sanvers isn't engaged.

 

**MAGGIE'S APARTMENT :**

 

 

Clouds were covering the sky of National City, with a bit of wind, it looked like a soft reversed ocean, with white fluffy waves moving in slow motion. They were white enough to let the sunlight touch the people, and eventually play with the shadows dancing around. Three pigeons where flying around, twirling freely, letting their shadows kiss each building, and sometimes catching the attention of the kids used to see Supergirl by the window.

In Maggie's apartment, the two happy ladies where chilling on the couch, a lazy routine they liked to perpetuate every Sunday. Alex was watching the news on the TV, laying on her back all along the couch. She was also caressing Maggie's leg, who was sitting in front of her, in the curvy space she made with her hips when she moves them against the back cushion of the couch.

 

As Maggie was reading her files, her head propped in the palm of her right hand, she looked at Alex's face, on her right, too focused on the news to notice, and then looked on her left, where she could see Alex's hand passing behind her back to reappear on the other side of her waist.

She smiled, then took a great breath.

Sometimes she was thinking about a scenario, just randomly popping up like that. And she used to leave it in the back of her head, pending with the rest of her many thoughts... But for a few days now, she had been thinking about it a little more than usual. And every time she was looking at Alex, it simply increased the importance of it.

Today, Maggie wanted to share her thought with her partner, without any complex.

 

“Hey Babe...?”, she started, still looking at her files, trying to stay casual.

 

“Hmm...?”

 

“You wanna take a place?”

 

“What?” Alex asked, because she was still focused on the TV.

 

“Do you want us to move in together?”

 

Alex turned to face lady, now feeling the panic running through her body because she DID hear what she said, and wasn’t prepared to it at all. Yet Maggie was still on her files, smiling a little, which was not really helping with her raveled emotions.

 

“What...?”, Alex just said again, with a shy and high-pitched voice, stretching her posture up a little bit by standing on her elbow.

 

Maggie laugh in her brief expiration, then looked at her beautiful D.E.O Agent, who seemed in a very uncomfortable state of mind.

 

“We practically live together. I have seen all your underwear passing my door, and three of mine are permanently at your place, with my own shampoo in your shower. You have a tooth brush waiting in the bathroom since you first crashed for the night. You know where the mugs are, and I know how to use your coffee machine. And we have twin fridges, as we go to the grocery store together...”

 

“Junk food isn't really-...”

 

“Come on Alex...!”, Maggie cut with a great smile, laughing at the woman on her side who looked like a shy kid with a small vulnerable voice. “Whether it's at my place or yours, we always end up home together. And, I kinda like that...”

 

She had smoothed her voice on the last sentence, calming down Alex's heartbeat a little bit. In fact, Alex finally raised her eyes to Maggie's, trying to find some more confidence.

And everything that Maggie said was actually true.

Every time she felt like going to Maggie's place she stopped by that street where she could buy a Pizza, Burgers or Tacos, depending on what she was feeling like. Also even if she struggled with the new coffee machine the first three times, now Maggie was making breakfast almost every time as she was often the first to get up. Maggie already had a drawer as well, and her own shampoo because her hair was capricious... Also Alex did steal a toothbrush in Maggie's wardrobe after she woke up from that first Saturday night...

 

“So, what do you say?" Maggie asked again, turning the page of her files to check the medical report.

 

“Hum. What, like... Right now?”

 

“Yeah?” she smiled.

 

“Huh... well, I don't know. I mean, we never talked about this... before.”

 

“That's why I started the conversation.” Maggie reminded her with a little laugh.

 

“Yeah obviously, but I mean... like… I-”

 

Alex's phone rang as she tried to answer to her girl. Maggie looked at the phone, curious as well because it was Sunday, and Alex was generally free from the Office that day, unless it was an emergency.

 

“Danvers.”, said the Agent as she picked up her phone.

 

 _“Alex, we need backups at the Cave!”_ said J'onn who was clearly talking with his Green Martian voice on the other side.

 

“What's that noise behind you? Is that shooting?” she asked, looking at Maggie who was as ready to jump off the couch as she was.

 

_“We have 3 Aliens out of cells!”_

 

“Shit...!”, Alex panicked, standing up. “What about Kara? She was sent to this Press Conference thing in Metropolis!”

 

 _“I called her, she’ll find her way out!”_ J’onn explained before getting into a new fight.

 

“Okay well, I'm on my way too.”

 

She hangs out, then takes her jacket on the chair ready to go save the day.

 

“Three Aliens out, huh?” Maggie asked already on her phone. “You want me to ask for a shield squad?”

 

“Yes, but not on ground. Ask for snipers, on the East entry. And stay in the buildings.”

 

“How many?”

 

“As many as you can?” answered Alex, looking at Maggie with a preoccupied expression.

 

Three Aliens escaping was not really an easy job to handle, and by the time Kara arrives they will have to count on their Human capacities.

Alex takes her gun, check the magazine just to be sure and put it behind her back. She then lifts her head to Maggie, and stop her actions for a second. Maggie was also looking at her, her phone still in her hand waiting for her boss to answer. But as she was trying to say something about the discussion they just had, Alex was incapable to think about anything else but her job as an escape.

 

“I'll call you when I get there.” she just said.

 

“Yeah go. And come back in one piece, I don't know how to deal with stitches.” Maggie smiled to her.

 

That smile reassured Alex as she was leaving the apartment after laughing briefly.  
She goes by the stairs because the elevator would be to slow during emergencies. Running down the stairway, she pulled out her phone to call the Cave.

Vasquez answered, but she was still distracted by all the mess going on in there.

 

_“Danvers?! How's your day going?”_

 

“Hey Susan! I just got robbed from my Lazy sunday... What about you? Happy to be alive?”

 

 _“Remembers me of our trainings back in the days!”_ she laughed.

 

“Alright, good, keep talking to me Sue, I'm on my way to the Cave.”

 

_“We have two Agent down, Director Lane got knocked out, she's next to me, and Director J'onzz shifted and told me to lock the security system down for a quarantine.”_

 

 _“Oh my God I don't like Aliens...!”_ yelled Winn, apparently on the line as well. _“Sorry I'm late! What can I do?!”_

 

“Winn?” Alex said with a ton of surprise. “Where are you?!”

 

_“Safe at the D.E.O Headquarters in town, where I have no Alien trying to kill me.”_

 

 _“I do envy you sometimes.”_ Susan said as a joke.

 

"Can you call James for a little help?” Alex asked Winn, trying to get as many people as they could.

 

_“He can't, he's stuck in Metropolis with Kara and Lena for that Science thing Press Conference.”_

 

“He’'ll be a good distraction, where is Supergirl?”

 

_“Huh, she’s on her way, give her 2 minutes!”_

 

 _“How about 1:30...?”_ suggested Vasquez in the middle of a crisis.

 

“I'll be there in less that 10 minutes.” Alex told them. “Winn, you cover all of us. And hack the street lights for me, I need an all-green path.”

 

Alex starts the car and skids off the highway, using her police siren to pass in priority on any axis. As a daily basis, she was on her way to kick some Aliens again, full of adrenaline.

 

 

In her apartment, Maggie was preparing her badge and gun, talking with the Chef of her unite on the phone.

 

“Yes, all of them, we have 3 Aliens threats on the East side.”

 

_“Are you sure about it?” he asked._

 

“I wouldn't be asking all the resources if I wasn't, Sir.”

 

_“... Fine, get to the station and prepare your team.”_

 

“Right away Sir...!” Maggie said, then sighs, leaving her place.

 

She went down the stairs, and while going out, she reaches another number in her phone.

 

“Dammit pick up...!”

 

She goes out the building and find her car few steps away, get inside and finally her contact answered, with the noises of the Dive Bar in background.

 

_“Maggs?”_

 

“Hey! Tell Darla to give you and Mon-El a break, we’re gonna need your help with an Alien escape.” she said going down the street, her siren on. “Three actually.”

 

_“Mon-El isn't here, he's out of the country for business.”_

 

“What?!”

 

 _“He left last night with Cassy and Bob.”_ the woman explained. _“They had to go find something in Norway for Darla’s secret Mandala Cocktail. And Darla had to stay to keep the bar.”_

 

“Ok, timing sucks. But can you still be there?”

 

_“I'm already on my way, just send me a location we can meet.”_

 

Maggie kept talking, going straight to the Station. She had to prepare an intervention squad as fast as possible, knowing that those Aliens would probably approach the City in a few minutes.

 

 

 

For Kara, she had to find a way to sneak out of this Conference, which by the way, she found was very interesting.

When Lena Luthor wad invited to this great Opening of Neo-Science in Metropolis, she told Kara she could use some of her positive company, as she was probably the only reporter/person on the planet to believe she was "a good Luthor".

Kara told James, then James called Clark, so they could have a nice family reunion.

All of this sounded great, until those 3 Aliens escaped.

 

 

 

**D.E.O, THE CAVE :**

 

 

Alex was used to dealing with Alien threats, but this time it was really getting messy. She didn't even know where to look or what to do.

When she arrived at the Cave, the DEO Squad was already trying to control the situation, and Kara was – thankfully – already there, fighting with one of the Alien outside.

Outside?

 

“What...?” whispered Alex. “How...? – Winn?!”

 

 _“I'm still here!”_ he said on the other line.

 

“The Cave was opened?!”

 

 _“What? No, no no no. It's not, that's impossible!”_ he panicked, typing the keyboards. _“Vasquez shut the system into quarantine...!”_

 

“Kara is fighting an Alien outside!” she said getting out of the car and speeding her walk.

 

_“I'm telling you, I see nothing wrong on my screen, the Cave is completely sealed!”_

 

“I don't know what's wrong but I'm going in.” said Alex, her Alien Gun – Dibs – ready to fire.

The Alien Kara was fighting was a Grails, known for their naturally wet gray skin, very slippery, and also the fact that beside their thin and tall body, they had a great agility, especially on solid ground, and some good reflexes. Kara had to create a sand storm around him to destabilize his senses.

 

As Alex was getting inside the DEO Cave, she saw the two agents down that Vasquez talked about.

 

“Alex, move !”

 

J'onn was inside having fun with two Na’agas, who were like 6 ft. tall red crocodiles with a **very** strong tail. That skin was not just solid, it was also scaled and sharp, and every time J'onn would touch that skin with his bared hands, he would hurt himself.

The two dangerous Alien were aware of the escape, and jumped toward Alex. Quickly she bends her back, dodge the threat and as the Second Na’agas jumped over her, she shot him twice, but clearly ineffective.

Back on his feet after the Aliens ran away, J'onn went to her.

 

“Where is Vasquez ?” asked Alex first.

 

“She's back there with Lucy protecting the other cells. We need to catch these Alien before they get to the City and destroy everything!”

 

Getting out together, J'onn and Alex jumped in one of the great military truck of the DEO. J'onn came with the prepared squad, but 2 out of the 6 vehicles were now crushed down because of the Aliens.

Kara, once everyone was in their position going for the City, landed inside J'onn and Alex's truck, hurt.

 

“Everyone okay ?” Supergirl asked them.

 

“Are you kidding ?” said Alex back, watching her sister on the back of the truck. “You're the one who got her ass kicked !”

 

“Still good for a fight Supergirl ?” then asked J'onn.

 

“Of course I am... It's just a little tiring to create a sand tornado to take a Grails down...!” explained Kara, recovering and catching her breath back while cleaning her slippery/sandy suit.

 

They might not be able to fly but Na’agas were fast runners, with a very good endurance. They could quickly arrive near the East entry of National City.

 

“So what the hell happened in there ?” Finally asked Alex who was putting on her DEO Kryptonite Gear in the back. “Winn said the Cave was still sealed when I arrived.”

 

“Someone deactivated the security of 3 cells from the outside of the City.” answered J'onn who was driving as fast as he could. “Vasquez located the signal in Asia.”

 

“What ?!”

 

“She and Winn are trying to figure this out. Did you call for Police reinforcement ?”

 

“Maggie will secure the East entry, so you can expect a dozen of snipers and more squad folks.”

 

“That's a good move. These Na’agas are both males, they don't fly. Tell her to stay up in the buildings with the units.”

 

“Strangely I already told her that...” she said, her Kryptonite Gear now on but the radiation turned off for now, looking at Kara next to her. “Can you fly ?”

 

“As far as I can get from your awful costume.” answered Supergirl, talking about all this Kryptonite.

 

They have a laugh and Kara opens the roof of the truck to get out, going back in the sky, staying above the squad. Alex sits on the back, then takes her phone to call Maggie, putting her on speaker.

 

_“You're having fun ?” Asked the cop first._

 

“Hope you're ready to join. We're approaching the City with two male Na’agas.”

 

_“Ugh. I don't like these guys...”_

 

 _“Roulette used to keep them for the last fights.”_ said another woman with Maggie.  _“They’re probably in their best mood.”_

 

Alex was intrigued, because she knew that voice, she just could put a name on it.

 

“Who's with you ?”

 

_“It's me, M'gann.” said Miss Martian._

 

J'onn, who had a good earing, turned his head to Alex.

 

“M'gann, you shouldn't be here !”

 

“Why ?” asked Alex, very indiscreetly disgusted along with Kara and Maggie.

 

“Because, she could get hurt...!”

 

“Like all of us, J'onn.” Alex made him understand.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“She's a Martian with teleportation skills. Maggie doesn't have that, and yet she's here with us."

 

 _"Don't peach the worst..."_ Maggie said with a smirk.

 

"And she could get more than just hurt." Alex kept saying. "Just like me. Under that Gear, I still have a human body... But just like M'gann, I'm standing against the threat, because only we can do it. I'm pretty glade that M'gann is covering our back...!”

 

On the other side of the phone, M'gann and Maggie looked at each other, smiling a little, because, yes, Alex was right. Human lives were being threatened, and it was scary. But they were here together to stand in front of that threat, protecting each other.

J'onn realized that Alex asked for Maggie's help, knowing she could be seriously injured. And it was true that compared to M'gann, Alex and Maggie were still humans, even with technologies and gadgets they didn't have survival skills as powerful as they did...

He understood that maybe the team was in danger, and maybe people would get hurt, but also that everyone was here to support and help them... So J'onn let this one slide. Focusing on the mission.

 

“M'gann? How do we take them down from there?” he asked.

 

_“I never had to fight them, but one was taken down by an Ararok.”_

 

“A what?” asked Kara, flying above by also connected to the line.

 

“Alien from Orion.” said J'onn. “They can spit their saliva so fast it can pierce a brick wall.

 

“Charming…” commented Alex.

 

 _“As the skin of a Na’agas is so sharp,”_ kept explaining M'gann, _“he kept his distance and used his saliva shots to break it, to weaken his defense as he couldn't touch him without getting injured. When the skin is broken, the Na’agas becomes even more sensitive than humans... Oh, these two Alien look very angry...”_

 

 _"Hi boo..."_ Maggie said ironically.

 

The Na’agas unleashed a great roar when they arrived on the East side, signing the time to stop talking. That was the limit, and now the team couldn't let them go further in town.

 

“Yeah well then...” Alex turns her Kryptonite Gear on, lighting it up. “Free fire ladies. And gentlemen.”

 

“Supergirl with Alex, M'gann with me and Maggie.” ordered J'onn before the fight begins.

 

Alex opens the roof of the truck, and jump off to get on the ground.

Maggie on top of the building ordered the free fire on the targets as well, and thanks to her snipers on the roofs, they would be able to weaken the Na’agas by shooting their scaled skin several times.

 

They cleaned the forehead of the first Na'agas, and M'gann flew off her balcony right toward that Alien to welcome him with a good punch in the face. As J'onn and her could teleport, they created a great distraction while the snipers were shooting the Alien.

 

Kara and Alex were fighting together against the other one, using the X-Ray vision as their first weapon, on strategic areas like the knees. Alex would distract the Na’agas to give Supergirl a clean shot, and weakened his feet with the Kryptonite Sword. But Kara got hit by a tail wipe and was throw away. Alex had the time to hide behind a truck, but again the Na’agas found her and wiped her away as well.

Now that he got rid of these two, the Alien looked up, and found the place where Maggie was hiding. He screamed a very discordant roar, and started to crawl up the building.

 

“Dammit...!” said Maggie going on the side, preparing a sniper for herself. “Alpha team, I want the 6 of you focus on this one!”

 

Alex was standing up again, feeling a great pain in her neck. That was some violent attack on her, even with the protection of her Gear. But as soon as she saw the threat on the building, she forgot she was even hurt, and connected herself to Winn’s line.

 

“Hey Winn ! You said the gloves were on point ?”

 

_“They are ! Super-Magnetic gloves, 100% effective ! Like in Impossible Mission. Or Spy-Kids... Just go for it, I'm a Genius !”_

 

“You better be right...”

 

She started to run and then jump toward the building, using the ‘Super-Magnetic gloves’ to sort of stick to the surface of the walls, so she could climb up. Trying to get there with little jumps by pushing on her arms like a feline, and by the strength of her legs, she knew she could quickly reached that Na’agas.

 

"We're eating good tonight...!” said Maggie, posed at a balcony with her Snipper on the side, targeting the Alien.

He screamed again, and she shot him right in the mouth, shutting him in his roar.

 

“Oops, sorry, did I just interrupt you Buddy...?”

 

He stopped his climbing because of the surprising shot, but was not as injured as Maggie expected, ready to go back on track in a few seconds.

Though Alex arrived right on time, in back-ups, and grabs his tail to throw him to the ground before he could hurt someone.

 

“Nice suit.” said Maggie as Alex was passing the window.

 

“I always dress nice for a date.” the Agent said, a bit exhausted after climbing so fast but still smiling. “I didn't know you could snipe...!”

 

“Hidden talent, Danvers. Just like you, suddenly defying gravity...?”

 

“A Sniper Girlfriend.” she smiled, as Maggie was standing up from her position. “That's a nice talk for thanksgiving dinner.”

 

“You think we could ever have a normal day?"

 

“I wouldn't want anything to look more normal than this.” Alex smiled, looking at her with those big enlightened eyes she had.

 

Maggie grabbed her Kryptonian Gear to pull her over and reach her lips. Alex breathes out after leaving those lips for a second, and holds Maggie's jaw to bring her back and kissing her again with passion.

Feeling like the time stopped for a moment, they both almost forgot the mission until they felt the ground shaking under their feet.

 

“What the hell?” said Maggie looking around.

 

“That's the calling.” Alex told her, looked down the balcony.

 

The injured Alien was trying to weaken the stability of the building. Kara was back with M'gann, busy with the other one and defending J'onn who just got hurt as well.

 

“Oh no, you're not gonna do that.” she said, then looking at Maggie. “We'll go back to this later ?”

 

“Yeah, later is fine as long as we have a later.”

 

Alex laugh and kissed her one last time before standing right at the edge.

 

“You pay me another shot ?”

 

“Anytime Danvers.” Maggie said, sitting back at her Snipper.

 

Alex let herself fall of that building, about 50 feet above the ground. Maggie targeted the back of the Na’agas neck, and pulled the trigger.

Clean shot.

The sharp scales were completely ripped off, giving Alex her best opportunity. She takes her Kryptonite sword in the air, and lands violently on that Alien, directly stabbing through the neck with the green blade, taking him down right away.

 

“Damn I love this woman...” whispered Maggie, looking through the optic with a smile.

 

Alex stands up, takes the blade off. The Alien was dead, and the building still standing.

 

“Alex, move !” yelled Kara.

 

Alex didn't have the time to breathe that the other Na’agas was about to literally land on her. By a quick move, she jumped aside, ready to attack again.

But that Alien wasn't moving either, just unanimated there on the ground.

Alex got confused for a second, but then look at her sister who was smiling nervously.

 

“Sorry... Alex...!”

 

“Wait you... You throw that Alien on me?!” Alex realized with a high-pitched voice.

 

“I didn't know you were there !”

 

“I could have died !”

 

“Oh don't be hyperbolic he weighs like 500 pounds...!” defended Kara who was sure of the argument.

 

“Exactly !”

 

While Alex and Kara were making M'gann laugh with that silly fight, J'onn was going to find Maggie, who was back on the ground with her snipper in the box, and her team still save ready to go back home.

 

“Very nice job up there.” he smiled. "Are you sure you don't want a promotion to the D.E.O Assault Squad?"

 

“Sorry to disappoint but I love my job... Can't just give you all the credits all the time.” Maggie smiled back. “I'm sorry I stopped covering your back, you okay ?”

 

“You had to protect the building, and the people in it. You did nothing wrong.” he smiled gently, reassuring her.

 

“Okay, good... I would have felt bad if Alex's Space Dad had been hurt because of me...”

 

“Space Dad ?” he said again.

 

“Yeah, that's how people call you when you're not around.” Maggie smiled.

 

“Well I'm... Honored, of this nickname.” J'onn smiled back. “Hum. Tell me, Maggie. Do you have anything planned for next week-end ?”

 

“No, free as the wind, why ? You guys are planning on a new Alien escapade ?”

 

“No, I'm about to organize a... Team Dinner, on Saturday. Will you join us with Alex ?”

 

“Hum. Yeah.” she answered, with a very small smile full of happiness. “Yes, sure, I'll be there.”

 

“Good. I'll see you on Saturday then.”

 

“Saturday it is.”

 

And as Kara and J'onn were going back to the Cave with some agents to take care of the Aliens, Maggie came to Alex near her truck. The DEO Agent seemed uncomfortable in her suit now.

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked with a soft voice. “That jump was pretty high...”

 

“No I'm fine, it's just tiring to wear.” Alex smiled tuning the Kryptonite emission down.

 

“Was anybody hurt back there?”

 

“Hum, well, Vasquez told me we have 2 agents down. And 5 were taken to cares with Lucy Lane, the other Director of the DEO...”

 

“I'm sorry...” Maggie answered, lowering her voice.

 

“Yeah, they were good people. And they knew the risks...”

 

Maggie received a message, and looked quickly at the screen.

 

“Crap. My Chief needs me at the Station with the squad...”

 

“Go, I'll be fine. I have a couple things to do as well. You know. Alien stuff.”

 

“Okay. Hum, J'onn told me about the Dinner, on Saturday.”

 

“Ow...!” said Alex, a bit surprised. "Really ?"

 

“So I guess I'll have to dress-up nice as well.”

 

“Yeah, well, just don't wear a bulletproof vest.” She laughed, thinking about earlier when she said the gear was a nice suit for a date.

 

“Hey, when you see Kara tell her if she needs some police report for an article I'll be happy to help before going back home.”

 

“You know what, that's good you tell me that because her boss is about to literally throw her out of the CatCo building for disappearing from that conference.”

 

“She can fly, she's be fine.” Maggie said with a silly face.

 

They both laughed for a moment, then Maggie looked at her watch.

 

“So I'll see you tonight ?”

 

Alex then remembered that discussion they had, and stopped for a second. She still didn't know how to even think about it, and just simply smiled.

 

“Yeah. I'll be at your place by 8:30.”

 

“The burgers will be there by 8:30 as well...!” Maggie joked while taking Alex's hand.

 

The DEO Agent laughed and kissed her girl before they both had to go back to work.

And as she was watching Maggie leaving the field with her Squad, Alex had a very peaceful smile draw on her face.

She knew it will be okay.

 

 

 

**MAGGIE'S APARTMENT :**

 

 

It was 9pm, and Maggie was home since she gave her report to the Chief. In exchange of her intervention he gave her the next 2 days off. Kara also came by around 8pm, just as Kara Danvers with her nerdy glasses and lots of interesting questions. But he didn't stay long because she had to quickly go back to CatCo to work on the report.

 

Now Maggie is just packing her gym bag for the morning while listening to music, and as she was going on the other side of the room to get a towel in the bathroom, she heard someone knocking at the door.

Smiling, she knew by those nervous quick knocks that Alex will probably apologies for her 30 minutes late, so she speeds her steps to open.

 

“Hey!” she said, a great smile still enlightening her face.

 

“Hey. Sorry. I'm late. And I didn't call you to tell you I'd be late.” Alex said very distinctively, showing the Burger bag to Maggie's face. “Sorry.”

 

The cop laughed to Alex's reaction. The best apology she has ever done so far.

 

“It's okay, I was just packing my gym bag.”

 

“Good... Hum... I also... I just bought something else. For you.” then said Alex slowly, pulling a suitcase toward her.

 

Maggie looked at that suit case, with written “Come Home”. Her jaw almost falling on the floor as her smile got bigger, she looked up at Alex who was making that cute satisfied pranker face. But deeper, Maggie could also see this wellness in her eyes, and nothing in the world could have made her happier than seeing those stars shining.

 

“I was hoping you could... maybe put your clothes inside that suitcase, and then come to my place with it, and help me with the wardrobe I just bought as well because I'm a mess with the art of furniture assembly...”

 

“Have you read the instructions...?”

 

“Who ever reads the instructions ?” asked Alex with that silly exhausted face.

 

They both started to laugh, both hypnotized by their connection. They were taking a step forward, and there was nothing to be afraid of.

 

“Well, we better hurry if we want to keep catch up on Criminal Minds.” Maggie told her as she opened the door wilder.

 

Alex laughed as she was walking in with the suitcase, nervous and excited about having her partner full time with her.

When Maggie closed the door, she couldn't resist any longer and went to Alex, grabbed her hips and reached up for a kiss. Alex breathed out as she was realizing all the tension of the day we had kept inside. She hold Maggie's face as she was leaning in for her lips one more time, deeper and closer, once or twice... maybe more. Time never really had a lot of meaning when she was with Maggie. She just wanted to be here with her as much as she could.

When she looked at Alex in the eyes, showing a great smile, Maggie just had a few words to tell her.

 

“Let's go home.”

 

Alex just smiled back, and they both quickly started to pack the suitcase. Maggie also took the time to throw away some of the stuff she was too lazy to get rid of before. She even discovered clothes she wasn't aware she had.

Alex almost laugh to tears when she found a pair of Christmas socks with Rudolf, the Santa Claus deer, with a tassel for the red nose on each sock. Maggie chased her, jumping on the bed to get to the other side, and they both had fun while packing this suitcase, playing around with Maggie's old cloths and eating their burgers with the music in the background.

 

 

When they went back to Alex's place, or now, their place, they crashed on the couch to watch an episode of Criminal Mind. The suitcase was opened on the side of the bedroom.

They would take care of the furniture tomorrow because clearly, Alex built it upside down... Plus, there was no hurry.

The most important thing was already in place. Here on that couch, cuddling with a blanket covering their feet...

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THAT WAS IT !!! Hope you liked it !  
> Tell me what was your favorite part ?
> 
> Just a quick note, I have a W*ttpad account (Gay_Friend) where I post my fictions, but I was asked to repost my old fictions here on ao3 as well.  
> So if by any chance, you've read that fiction on Wttpd before, know it wasn't stolen, it's just mine.


End file.
